It's not that you're not beautiful
by SherlockWatsonBBC
Summary: You're just not beautiful to me. Kinn


Urm… Yeah… Not sure if this is any good but I tried! It's really long winded… sorry :/

"It's not that you're not beautiful Kurt." Finn lifted his hand to the smaller boy's face and pushed a lose strand of hair back into place. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed at the contact and he tilted his head to lean into the touch. Finn really could appreciate that Kurt was 'beautiful', now in their basement bedroom more than ever, "It's just," He stroked his thumb softly across Kurt's cheekbone before pulling his hand away.

"You're just not beautiful to _me_." One corner of his mouth tugged up into a sympathetic smile as Kurt squeezed his eyes closed ever tighter, his bottom lip quivering like he was trying to hold back tears.

"Just how beautiful do I have to be?" It was barely a whisper, but Finn heard it and watched as Kurt opened his eyes, green and shining with tears and looking up directly into Finn's brown ones.

"I'm sorry Kurt, you're really awesome, and you couldn't be more beautiful I'm sure, you don't need to change yourself but, you're just not my type." Finn placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, squeezed it lightly before pulling back to walk away.

Kurt, however, seemed to have different plans as he grabbed Finn's hand and pulled the taller boy towards him.

"Kurt-" It was meant as a warning but the weeping boy took no notice as he wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, locking his hands together behind his head in the hope that Finn couldn't pry him off.

"Please Finn!" The tears were streaming freely down Kurt's face now, his nose turning a cute shade of red as he begged. "Let me show you how beautiful I could be for you!" He tugged Finn's head down whilst simultaneously leaning upwards to capture his lips and pressed their faces together, hard.

Finn stayed limp not wanting to respond or to stop the kiss. It wasn't that the kiss was particularly good; Kurt was just pushing their faces together in desperate need for the taller boy. But Finn felt sorry for Kurt, he knew there weren't any gay's in Lima and he knew Kurt had liked him for a long time.

He did, however, feel the need to respond when Kurt started running his hands underneath Finn's shirt, turning the long, hard kiss into short, soft ones, pressing his lips gently against Finn's.

"Ku-" He started before realizing the mistake he had made by opening his mouth whilst Kurt was still kissing him. The shorter boy seized the opportunity by removing his hands from under Finn's shirt and re-locking them around his neck, pushing his tongue into Finn's open mouth.

Finn closed his eyes to stop himself responding to the tongue searching his mouth in ways which could only be described as dirty as Kurt pulled himself flush against Finn's chest. The taller of the two couldn't take it anymore and pushed Kurt away from him.

"Kurt!" He put his hands on the sobbing boy's shoulders to stop him trying again. "You don't want this. You want me to love you and I don't!"

Fresh tears fell from Kurt's eyes as he bit his lip and looked up at Finn from under his lashes. "Please Finn, please let me try and make you love me." He turned his head so his breath was ghosting over Finn's knuckles, tears falling on his fingertips.

Finn shuddered physically, his pants feeling tighter than they did a second ago he was sure.

"Please Finn." Kurt dragged his tongue over the nearest knuckle to his mouth and closed his eyes as Finn tore his hand away. "I love you Finn!" Kurt's legs threatened to give way as he flung himself as Finn again only this time, instead of pressing their faces together he simply rubbed his face into the taller boy's chest, hugging his arms around his back and sobbing furiously into the fabric of Finn's shirt.

"Please, please, please," was all Finn could make out through the sobs coming from the horribly desperate boy attached to his front.

"Kurt you don't want this."

"I do!" Kurt was almost screaming now, choking on sobs and face bright red from crying. "Please!"

He sounded so desperate that Finn couldn't help but place a chaste kiss on the others mouth. Not out of love, or even lust, but out of pity.

Kurt didn't seem to mind as he immediately sunk into the kiss, running his tongue along Finn's bottom lip and begging for access, which Finn granted because frankly, stopping Kurt's upset was worth it.

If he's honest, Kurt wasn't that bad of a kisser, better than Quinn anyway, but he always suspected her of holding back, she never really liked him anyway.

He felt Kurt's hands run back up his stomach from underneath his shirt, yet this time he did nothing to stop him, just kept his arms limp by his sides and kissed Kurt back half heartedly, just hoping that the tears would stop.

Kurt pulled away from his mouth long enough to pull the shirt over Finn's head, catching it slightly on his ears. Finn moved his hands to undo the buttons on Kurt's silk shirt. He assumed it was silk anyway because it was soft and kind of slippy as he tried to push the buttons through the holes.

When he was about half way down Kurt started kissing his neck and shoulders, causing him to go slightly weak at the knees and made his pants feel uncomfortably tight.

When Kurt got to his nipple and bit into it softly Finn couldn't help the groan that left his mouth and accidently ripped the last button off Kurt's shirt. He winced, expecting to be reprimanded by the smaller boy for ruining his shirt but was surprised by Kurt just running his tongue around his nipple, leaving tear marks on his chest from where his head was rested. Finn's heart almost broke at the pitiful sight as Kurt continued to sob down his chest.

"Kurt, stop."

"No!" The slender boy wrapped his arms tightly around Finn's torso and tried kissing his chest again whilst sniveling.

"Kurt!" Finn grabbed his chin, pulling Kurt's face away from his chest as he ducked down so he was level with him. "Please stop crying." Finn kissed Kurt softly on the lips before picking him up leaving both of their shirts on the floor.

"Finn," Kurt was whimpering again, his arms around the jock's neck as he was placed on his bed.

"Shh," Finn kissed Kurt again before pushing him down softly so he was lying on the sheets and kissed a line down his chest. He didn't know what he was doing as he had never done this before but he had to get Kurt to stop crying.

When he got to the waistband of his pants he looked up at Kurt for some sort of approval which was granted when Kurt nodded furiously at him. Finn gulped and pulled down the skinny jeans that Kurt always insisted on wearing, allowing Kurt's surprisingly large erection escape from the material.

Kurt gasped at the freedom, hips jutting up slightly out of instinct. Finn's hands flew to Kurt's hips to keep them from thrusting up again. He looked back up at Kurt, eyes wide and almost scared. He wanted to run out of there but the tear stains on Kurt's cheeks were the only thing keeping him in place.

"What do I do now?" His voice was near silent but Kurt heard him and tried jutting his hips once more.

"Fuck me! Please Finn!" Finn couldn't help but notice the fact that Kurt's tears hadn't stopped falling since they'd started. He pulled down his own pants and was almost shocked to find that he was already hard.

"Do you have any…? You know…" He blushed furiously and was relieved when Kurt wiped his eyes and stretched over to his bedside cabinet and pulled open the top drawer.

"Here," The slender brunette threw a condom and a small bottle at Finn, who caught it in one hand, the other still on Kurt's hip. Kurt was sniffing and had his eyes closed to stop the tears falling and the sight was so endearing Finn didn't even think before tearing the condom packet with his teeth and rolling it on himself.

He looked down at the bottle Kurt had thrown at him and looked at the label. He should have suspected that it was lube but the idea didn't even enter his mind, he was too busy freaking out.

"What do I do with this?" Finn felt like such an idiot, but he couldn't help if the thought of having sex with a man had never entered his head.

"Fingers…in… please Finn!" Kurt spread his legs as much as he could with Finn still holding onto one of his hips, which was pretty wide considering. Finn looked away from Kurt's slender legs and back to the bottle before squeezing the liquid into his palm, rubbing his hands together and coating his fingers in it.

"Come on Finn, you can do this." He murmured to himself before looking at Kurt's ass and wincing. He couldn't see how putting his fingers up someone's ass could be a nice thing. Kurt keened from above him and lifted his legs up onto Finn's shoulders, giving the jock better access. Finn looked over to Kurt's face taking in the tears and the flushed cheeks before pushing a finger in slowly. Kurt started making little gasping noises from under him, giving him the confidence to start moving his finger in and out.

Kurt started to relax around his finger, leaving Finn thinking should probably put another in, which he did causing Kurt to grasp and the bed sheets and push against Finn's fingers. Finn tried not to acknowledge the fact that his own cock was growing harder with ever little noise Kurt was making.

After Kurt had taken three of Finn's fingers and relaxed, Finn figured it was about time that _he_ needed to… enter.

He turned a deep shade of red and pulled his fingers out, drawing a whimper from Kurt, and lined his painfully hard erection with Kurt's hole, entering slowly and was horrified at himself for enjoying the feeling of Kurt tight around him so much.

Kurt gasped loudly and threw his arm over his face, biting into the crook of his elbow to stop himself screaming.

"Oh my God Kurt did I hurt you? I was supposed to make you feel better."

"You didn't hurt me Finn," Kurt removed the arm from his face and looked at Finn, his eyes huge and dark with lust. "Please don't stop."

Finn nodded, pulling out slowly before pushing himself in again. Kurt gasped again, before moaning in pleasure loudly. Finn closed his eyes and tried thinking of the mailman as he pulled out and slammed in again, harder this time, causing Kurt to moan again.

He carried on slamming himself in, over and over causing Kurt to release different noises each time, getting louder and louder until Finn couldn't take it anymore and came inside of him, grunting Kurt's name loudly and accidentally. Hearing his name from the Jock's mouth made Kurt come spectacularly over both his and Finn's chests.

Finn pulled out of Kurt slowly, his breath ragged as he looked over to the slender boy beneath him. To his joy Kurt had stopped crying and was grinning, his eyes squeezed shut and his face flushed.

"Kurt?" The smaller boy opened his eyes and let his legs drop off Finn's shoulders, smiling up at the jock happily.

"I do love you Finn." Finn watched as Kurt sat himself up with a wince until he was sitting right in front of him.

"I know Kurt." Kurt wiped the remains of the tears off his face and snuggled into Finn's chest.

"Am I beautiful now?" Finn could barely hear the question from the soprano as he yawned and started drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah Kurt, you are." He felt the smile against his chest and sighed deeply, if he was going to react like that whenever Kurt cried he had a serious problem.

Kurt's eyelids fluttered against his chest as he laid them both down and closed his eyes, picturing the look on Kurt's face if they ever did that when he wasn't crying…

Well, maybe it wasn't a _serious _problem.


End file.
